ericcartmanforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Descriptions of Each OC
Master Uchiha's description Uchiha is 29-years-old and he has three sons: Akira, Akio, and Ichiro. He's from the future and time-travels. He helps the KND even though he's an adult. In his "alternate life" he's a kid and marries somebody else (Josephine) and has two children: Lynn and Edgar as an adult in the alternate. His numbuh is 978. He's an uncle to Kesha's children (Lexus and Elle Gold). ''The Delightfuls: Darryl Anderson's description: Darryl is seventeen. He's very honest and caring. He's protective and he'll protect his friends at all costs. Alice Lucas's description: Alice is seventeen. She's nice and caring yet is impolite and short-tempered. She's spoiled and can be mean. She can be nice and caring as well. CJ Garcia's description: CJ is seventeen. He's nice, but he tends to get annoyed easily. Usually Alice annoys him unintentionally. Despite that, CJ is a great friend and he'll be there for his friends. Grace Davis's description: Grace is seventeen. She's very polite and respectful. She's often called a 'goody-goody' due to her personality. She's very nice and caring. She rarely loses her temper and if she does, she usually controls it. She'll be there for her friends. Brian Johnson's description: Brian is seventeen. He's short and he's teased for it at different times, depends on where. However, he's very nice and caring. He's considerate of other people and he's not afraid to stand up for himself and his friends. ''All the Delightfuls descriptions are done. ''Aaliyah Anderson:'' Aaliyah is eighteen and she's been Half-Delightfulized. She has most of the Delightful Children's personality and she's also mischievous and sneaky. She appears nice, but she's really not. Kevin Hall: Kevin is a bullied teen and he secretly gets back at the bullies by going under his alias "D.I." and he and Derek Thomas use notes to give advice and so on to help out bullied teens at his school. He's secretive, nice, and caring. Derek Thomas: Derek is D.I.'s assistant and wears a black hoodie to hide it. He's polite, secretive, and he's considered emotionless due to his expressions. Keyshia "Kesha" Uchiha: Kesha is nice and friendly, and can be a bit of a goody-goody when it comes to pleasing her parents. She's a Japanese relative of Master Uchiha and she's his second or third cousin, and they're very close. She's a KND operative and her numbuh is 559. Linda "Lynn" Uchiha (future daughter of Master Uchiha): Lynn is even-tempered, taken from her aunt, Kesha, and mother. She wears her light brown hair in a side ponytail. She's nice and she's a good friend. She wears a school uniform, by choice, everyday, which is a white blouse and a navy blue skirt. She wears black pantyhose and black Mary-Janes. She's ten-years-old and has hazel eyes, also from her mother. Her numbuh is 556. Edgardo "Edgar" Uchiha (future son of Master Uchiha): Edgar is short-tempered, like his father. He has black hair and forest-green eyes. His bangs are spiky and his hair is short. He, unlike Lynn, wears casual pair of clothes, which are a revised version of his father's clothes. He wears black skinny jeans, white shirt with blue sleeves. He can be mean sometimes, when you catch him in a bad mood, and he can be nice. He's impatient, too, and can be understanding. He's eight-years-old and his numbuh is 775. Lexus Gold (future daughter of Kesha Uchiha and Stephen Gold): Lexus is eleven-years-old and a KND operative. Her numbuh is 558. She's good at infiltrating. She wears black, torn up jeans along with a black hoodie and a skull ring on her finger at all times during the day. She wears black tennis shoes and black socks. She has black hair that goes a bit past her shoulders with blonde highlights. Also, a side fringe and wavy hair. Her eyes are dark brown. She's a nice, a bit shy person and manipulative at times.? Estella "Elle" Gold (future daughter of Kesha Uchiha and Stephen Gold): Elle is nine-years-old and a KND operative. Her numbuh is 555, and she tries to do what Lexus does (infiltrating), then usually fails at doing that. It sets back the plans of her sector when she tries, but sometimes, she just sticks with helping in any way she can. She dresses similar to her sister, as her sister is her role-model, and dresses in black. Except that Elle adds pink to her dark wardrobe. She usually wears a black t-shirt with a pink butterfly, black skirt with pink plaid, black knee-socks, and pink sneakers. She's very girly and Lexus' manipulative behavior passed on to her, as she from time to time manipulates to get her way. When she doesn't get her way, she whines and pouts until the person gives in. She's not shy at all, and she always tries to make new friends.